


Indecision

by Amonet



Series: Stony Ficlets [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Friendship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonet/pseuds/Amonet
Summary: “So you’re like...” Bucky trails off mid-sentence.“I’m sweet on him,” Steve says quietly. “He’s funny and smart and he has these big brown eyes and... I’m sweet on him.”“You love him?” Bucky asks and Steve can hear the barely contained frustration in his voice.“No,” Steve admits. “No, not yet. I’m getting there though.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Indecision

“I like him,” Steve says as soon as the call connects.

“Yeah, I got that,” Bucky replies, half annoyed, half amused. “You only mention it like a hundred times a week. Tony this, Tony that, what is it with the guy-“

“No, Bucky. I _like_ him, okay?” Steve grinds his teeth together. On the other end of the line, Bucky falls silent.

“So you’re like...” Bucky trails off mid-sentence.

“I’m sweet on him,” Steve says quietly. “He’s funny and smart and he has these big brown eyes and... I’m sweet on him.”

“You love him?” Bucky asks and Steve can hear the barely contained frustration in his voice.

“No,” Steve admits. “No, not yet. I’m getting there though.”

“Stevie,” Bucky says. “I know you think he’s a good guy but- I mean he’s Tony Stark for fucks sake.”

“I don’t have a shot, I know,” Steve says because he doesn’t think he could stand to hear Bucky say it out loud.

“No- fuck no! The guy would be lucky to have you, Jesus Steve what’s wrong with you!”

“Language,” Steve reminds him because he’s pretty sure Bucky is in public right now but of course his objections are ignored.

“I’m not saying he’s too good for you, Steve, I’m just not sure why you picked him of all people to fall for, I mean... that just seems like a bad idea to me.” Steve can hear Bucky sigh on the other side of the line. “But it’s not like it matters what I think, you’ll just ignore whatever I say anyway.”

“I- that’s not fair,” Steve protest although it’s not like Bucky doesn’t have a point.

“Stevie, don’t get me wrong, I love you, okay?” Bucky pauses briefly as if to consider his next words carefully even though they both know exactly what he is going to say next. “But you’re a stubborn bastard. Whatever I say will not change your mind in any way so can we just move on to the part where you tell me what you’re gonna do.”

This is why Steve needs new friends. Bucky just knows him too well.

“I don’t know,” Steve admits. “I don’t think I’ll do anything.”

“What do you mean you won’t- Steve, you just said you’re falling in love with the guy.”

“I-“ Steve swallows hard. “I don’t have a shot with him and before you say anything- I know I don’t, okay. And I don’t want to make things awkward. He’s one of my best friends here and if I mess things up...”

“I’m not saying I think Stark’s a great idea but- hear me out- the guy doesn’t seem like he’d be opposed to- you know" Steve just knows Bucky is making some crude hand gesture right now. " -with you.”

“But how likely is it that it’ll work out? Even _if_ he likes me, chances are we will fuck up. And then I’ll lose him for real. We’re not a big group here, Bucky, not like your friends. And if Tony and me- one of us will do something stupid and it will get real ugly and-“ the unspoken _I’m not sure if I’ll still have any friends then_ hangs in between them.

“Look, it’s simple,” Bucky starts, clearly about to prove that he posses about the same amount of empathy as a spoon. “If you can imagine him get married to someone else and you feel fine, then leave it. Salvage the friendship and stuff, go fuck some other hot twink. If the thought makes you wanna puke or, I don't know, curl up in a ball and listen to Coldplay for a few weeks, then just go and kiss the dude. It’s really not that complicated.”

But it is complicated, Steve wants to insist. Because Tony, despite being anything but a perfect human being, despite being full of flaws and contradictions and baggage, draws Steve in like a moth to a flame. Tony makes Steve feel brave, like nothing can hurt him and he makes Steve feel _alive_ again. It’s not like with Peggy who had been perfect and kind and sweet, Tony is nothing like her. Tony is far from perfect. But Tony is so real, and he burns so bright and Steve can’t help but want to step closer, any fear of getting burned forgotten. 

“I’m not saying anything to him,” Steve says but he knows the moment the words leave his lips that they’re a lie.

“Sure,” Bucky laughs. He knows Steve is full of shit.

For a moment they are both quiet and Steve considers hanging up.

“Good luck, punk,” Bucky says just before the call disconnects.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can talk to me on tumblr (if that's still a thing people use?) I'm [Amonet-writes](https://amonet-writes.tumblr.com) over there!


End file.
